What a Surprise
by Manga-Anime-Lunatic
Summary: Elsa and Anna move from Alaska to Seattle with their family and start to attend the same school as their cousin Rachele (Rapunzel). But Elsa meets her childhood friend Jack Frost. He also attends the same school. Will their friendship re built and maybe even turn into something more ? Or will Elsa believe the bad tales and gossips about Jack ? Rating may change to M.
1. Info

Before we starts with the story here are some information about the characters that will appear in this story the most.

Ps. They attend a mixed school that is a joined Middle and High school.

Jacks Group

Jack Frost - He is nearly 17 and is in 11th grade. He is the prankster of the school.

Thiana Tooth/Toothiana - She is 18 and is in 12th grade. She's Jack's cousin. She loves fashion and designs her own outfits. She is loud and by some considered crazy.

William Evans/WALL-E - He is 16 and is in 10th grade. She loves everything that is related to robots and SciFi.. He constructs robots himself. He is also good with IT and hacking.

Partic Arts/Po - He is 17 and is in 11th grade. He trains Kung-Fu, Karate and Taekwondo. He hates unnecessary violence.

Quillan Modo/Quasimodo - He is 17 and is in 11th grade. He is disabled and can't walk properly. He moves around on crutches. He is great at sculpturing and is good friends with Rapunzel. (He is not deformed in any way and doesn't have a hunch on his back.)

Rapunzel's Group

Rachel Gold/Rapunzel - She is 17 and is in 11th grade. She loves art and is the founder of the school's art club. She's Elsas and Anna's cousin.

Elsa Arendelle - She is 16 and is in 10th grade. Very calm and devoted. Her dream is to become a doctor.

Flynn Rider - He is 18 and is in 12th grade. Rapunzel's boyfriend. He plays in the school's football team.

Anna Arendelle - She is 15 and is in 9th grade. She is very spontaneous and loves to spend time outside.

Astrid Hofferson - She's 17 and is in 11th grade. She is very active and loves sports. She is the captain of the school's female Volleyball team.

Henry Horrendous/Hiccup - He is 17 and is in 11th grade. Astrid's boyfriend. He use to be a bit shy and introverted but he overcame that. He is a great car mechanic.

Kristoff Alpine/Kristoff - He is 16 and is in 10th grade. He loves animals and is a volunteer at the local animal rescue center. His dream is to become a vet but he needs to work on his grades. He is a distant relative of Flynn.


	2. It's Her

Ok this is the first chapter of this story. It's a crossover between many different Disney and Dreamworks movies but the main characters and Jack Frost and Elsa. I hope that you will like it.

P.S I don't own Disney or Dreamworks. If I did I would have been filthy rich by now.

* * *

It's Her

"Are you done unpacking Elsa ?" Anna her sister asked her. "I'm pretty much done and what about you ?" Elsa asked her sister in return. "Yeah I'm done." Anna said dropping her head down. "What is it Anna ?" Elsa walked up to her. "I'm fine." She respond and turned her back to her. "Come on Anna you know that you can tell me anything." Elsa placed her hand on her shoulder. Anna slowly turned around to face her again. "It's just that I'm afraid." She finally revealed to her. "Afraid of what ?" Elsa asked. "Well of everything. This whole situation the move from Alaska to Seattle. New school, new people, new everything." Anna admit which made Elsa giggle. "That's not funny Elsa I am terrified." Anna gave out to her sister. "I don't mean in it a bad way Anna." Elsa squeezed her shoulder. "It's just that you have been nagging about how boring Alaska was for the past year or so and you were so happy when dad announced that we are going to move that it's hard to believe that you of all the people would be afraid now." She explained. "I know it's a shock is it not." Anna admit. Elas smiled at her.

"Anna you have nothing to worry about. I'm sure that we will find ourselves in here soon and we have Rachele (Rapunzel) to help us." Elsa reminded her. "Yeah and it will be nice seeing her everyday. We usually got to her her only once or twice a year." Anna admit. "See." Elsa smiled at her sister. "Everything will be good. I am certain of it." Anna looked at Elsa for a minute or so and hugged her. "Thanks Elsa you always know what to say." Anna squeezed her tighter. Elsa giggled. "That's what's older sisters are for." She also hugged her tighter.

Next Morning: Elsa's and Anna's First Day at the New School.

Rachele was waiting for her cousins Elsa and Anna at the school's entrance. The last time they had seen each other was Christmas and that was 3 months ago. She was excited and happy to seeing them every day from now on. Especially Elsa with whom she was like sisters. When she saw her uncle's car pulling up at the school she took a few steps forward.

"Rey !" Anna shouted when she saw her and immediately ran up to hug her. "How are you Annie." She returned the hug with a giggle. "Anna please don't attract so much attention to yourself on your first day please. People are looking your way" Elsa scold her sister as she walked up to her and Rachele. "And here is the Ice Queen." Rachel giggled and hugged her. Elsa also giggled. "How are you Elsa ?" Rachele asked when they broke the hug. "Good and you ?" "Fine especially that I will have you all to myself now." Rachele hugger her again. "I know we will save some money on our phone bills."Elsa smiled and Rachele giggled.

"Ok let's go in you two need to pick up your timetables from the office and get your lockers." Rachele smiled and opened the door for them to enter the school building first. Inside it did not differ from any other normal high school. "I'll lead you to the office come on." Rachele said. The office was just at the first turn left from the entrance. Anna and Elsa got their timetables and their locker numbers. "Ok then I'll show Anna where the Middle School Lockers are and then I'll lead you to ours." Rachele announced. On the way to Anna's lockers she also showed them where the cafeteria and the staff room was.

"Ok here we are. Your locker." Rachele opened it for her cousin. The lockers number was 205. "Thanks Rey." Anna started to load books into it. "So where is your first class ?" Rachele asked. "It's Chemistry in room 76." Anna read of her timetable. "Ah that's near here you just have to go straight through that corridor." Rachele pointed to the corridor near them separated by a door. "And it will be the third room on the right. Also what teacher do you have ?" She smiled at her. "It's says that his name is Merlin." Anna said amused. Rachele giggled. "Yeah his name is Xavier Merlin, he's in his late fifties but he is a great teacher and a kind one too." Rachele said. "Really ?"  
Anna asked. "Really." Rachele assured her. "Well in that case I should be fine you two should go or you will be late." She smiled at her sister and cousin. "You are right. I'll pick you up and lunch and introduce you and Elsa to my boyfriend and our friends. "Sound great to me." Was the last thing Anna said to them before they took off.

"So what's your first class Elsa ?" Rachele asked her on the way to the lockers. "Advanced English with Professor Scar in room 108 ." Elsa read her timetable. "How lucky are you it's just so happens that it's the same class as mine." Rachele smiled at her. "No way I wonder do we have any other classes together ?" She asked. "We'll check during lunch but for now we have to hurry. We still need to find your locker and get to class. Especially since Professor Scar don't like people who are late." Rachele warned her. Elsa just nod. "What type of a teacher is he anyway ?" She asked. "He is a bit strict but you cannot say that he is a bad teacher. With him even William Faulkner sounds as easy and straightforward as a kids fairy tale." Rachele announced. "Well in that case he really must be good." Elsa admit. Rachele just nod and they started to search for Elsa's locker. When they were done they went straight to class. Luckily they weren't late.

In Class

"Good morning professor." Rachele greeted the english teacher. He was tall, had long black hair that reached his middle back and a typical french beard and mustache. He was dressed in a light colored pair of suit trousers and a vest of the same color along with a white shirt which sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. His eyes were the color of gold.

"Good morning Miss Gold how are you today ?" He asked her. "Really good professor. By the way I have a new student for you." Rachele announced. "She's my cousin." She quickly added. "Ah yes the new transfer student. I was informed that she shall be joining us today. Well invite her in." Professor Scar said with a smile. Rachele nod her head and exit the room only to appear back a few seconds later with Elsa entering behind her. "Good morning." She greeted the teacher. "Good morning Miss Arendelle. My name is Alfred Scar. I shall be your teacher for the remaining of this year as well as the next one." He shook hands with Elsa. "Thank you." Was all she said. "So why not introduce yourself to the class ? Tell us something about yourself please." Professor Scar motion at the sitting students with his hand. Elsa just nod and turned to face them. "My name is Elsa Arendelle and as you already know I am Rachele's cousin. I moved here from Alaska and my hobbies are reading and painting. In the future I hope of becoming a doctor." She announced. Professor Scar nod his head at that. "With your grades I am sure that you will become one soon." He smiled at her. "I just hope that you will be as good in my classes as you were in your old school." He stated. "Now I prepared a seat next to Miss Gold for you so that it would be easier for you to acclimatize into our school a little better but I am sure that everyone in our class will be willing to help you out if you shall have any problems won't yous ?" He asked the class. They all answered yes professor and he turned around to the white board and began the lesson.

Time Skip Lunch Time

As promised Rachele along with Elsa picked up Anna and they were on their way to the cafeteria. "So did you make any friends already Anna ?" Rachele asked her. "Yeah I did it's a girl from my form class her name is Alice Kingsley." Anna announced happily. "We have most classes together with the exception that he chosed drama over music and she is in the advanced class for english." She added. Rachele giggled. "Ah yes Alice also known as the Day Dreamer. People say that she always walks with her head in the clouds but she is very kind and has a great acting talent. She gets most of the leading roles in the school plays." Rachele explained. "Wow I hope that I'll get to see her on the stage soon." Anna said. "Oh you should there's normally a play at the end of the year." Rachele smiled and opened the door to the cafeteria.

"Hi guys." Rachele greeted her friends who were all sitting at their usual table. "Hey." Everyone greeted her back except her boyfriend Flynn who stood up and kissed her. "Flynn." She warned him. "Behave." She added. He just smiled. "Ok everyone please meet my cousins Elsa and Anna Arendelle." Rachele finally said when she freed herself from Flynn's hands. "Elsa, Anna please meet everyone. That's my boyfriend Flynn Rider." She pointed at the guy still standing next to her. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a light blue long sleeve buttoned up shirt. "Hello it's nice to finally meet you two. Rachele wouldn't stop talking about you since she found out you will be moving to our town." He shook hands with them and Rachele smacked him playfully on the chest.

"That's Astrid Hofferson and she's the captain of our female volleyball team." Rachele announced motioning with her hand at a girl who's hair was braided into one thick and long braid. She was wearing what seemed to be a pair of leggings and a skirt along with a white sweatshirt. The writing on it said "Do it now or never." "Hi it's nice to meet you two." Astris got up and shook hands with them.

"And that quiet guy sitting beside Astrid is her boyfriend Henry." Rachele motion at the guy with the wild brown hair that seemed to be going in nearly all directions possible. He was wearing a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and a read and black checkered shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows in a similar manner to professors Scar's. "Hey there." He just saluted at the two.

"And last but not least that Kristoff Alpine. He's a distant cousin of Flynn's." Rachele motion at guy with blond hair who was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a light blue hoodie. "Good evening." He stood up and shook hands with them. When the introducing was done Elsa and Anna took their seats at the table.

At the Same Time at Another Table

Jack Frost a bleach blond guy whose hair seemed white at times was sitting a his usual table with his best friend William Evans who once again instead of eating was building a robot at the table. He had his special glasses on which meant that he is installing some smaller parts and Jack knew better than to interrupt him. Knowing how Will was he wouldn't even see that Jack was trying to gain his attention. Then a tall, black haired, muscular guy wearing a pair of shorts and a white hoodie sat opposite to him.

"Hi Jack, Hey Will." He greeted them. "Hi Patrick." Jack fistpassed him while Will only muttered something that Patrick and Jack considered was meant to be a hi. "Where are Thiana and Quill ?" Patrick asked. "I have no idea Quill was at the lockers the last time I have seem him and my cousin could be anywhere knowing her." Jack admitted. "Yeah you are right. Do you remember that time she climbed that old building for inspiration when she heard that the sun set looks great from there ?" Patrick asked his friend. "I sure do." Jack began laughing while Patrick just snorted and began eating his yogurt.

"What are you two laughing about ?" A ginger haired guy on crutches joined hier table. He was wearing black jeans and a green long sleeve shirt. "We are just remembering some of Thiana's feats." Jack fistpassed him while Patrick bro handsahked him. "Speaking of Thaina where is she ?" Quillan asked. "Looking for me lover boy ?" They all heard a voice coming from behind Jack and Will. Jack turned around while Will seems to be in his own little world where nothing could pull him out from. There they saw Thiana like always she was dressed in one of her previously designed outfits. Today she was wearing wearing fishnet tights, a skirt, boots, a t-shirt, a bright red and black long sleeve buttoned up shirt, which was unbotenned, a tie and a Michael Jackson hat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Avril Lavigne had just come out onto the stage." Jck said mockingly. "Very funny Jack." Thiana said sitting beside Patrick. "At your service M'Lady." Jack bow at his cousin who rolled her eyes. "So were you talking about me ?" She asked. "Seems so." Quillan said taking a bite of his sandwich. "Really guys it's not nice to talk about a lady while she is not there." Thiana sated. "Oh come on Thiana you should be happy that such fine men as ourselves are complimenting you when you are not listening." Jack said mockingly. Patrick and Quill giggled. The look that Thiana gave him was asking "Really ?" "If by fine men you mean an idiot, a tech freak, the next Bruce Lee and a a guy on crutches." "No offence to you Quill." She turned to him. "None taken." He said with a smile. "Then yes I am overjoyed." She announced sarcastically turning back to her cousin. "Jeez Thiana….." Jack was going to say something when she saw Rachele and someone familiar entering the cafeteria with the corned of his eye. He looked in the direction of Rachele's usual table.

"Dear God could it really be ?" He asked out loud. "Jack what's wrong ?" Thiana asked alarmed. She may not always show it but she really cares for him. He is the closest thing she has to a brother which she always wanted but instead she got two sisters. "No way." He said. "Jack what is happening ?" Thiana now stood up for her seat. "Is it really Elsa ?" He asked. "What ?!" Thiana asked. "Take a look for yourself than." Was all Jack said not taking his eyes off Rachele's table. Thiana just looked at him and then in the same direction that he was looking. "Oh my dear lord it is her." Thiana sounded as surprised as Jack. "See. I have to goo and greet her." He said and took of from the table before anyone could say a word.

* * *

Ok that's it for this chapter I hope that you liked it.

 **HAVE A MAD DAY** and See you all soon !


	3. Meeting After Years

Ok here is the second chapter. I hope that you will like it.

P.S I don't own Disney or Dream Works if I did I would have been filthy rich now.

* * *

Meeting After Years

Jack walked up to Rachel's table and stood right behind Elsa. No one seemed to have noticed him. "My dear god Elsa the Ice Queen had gotten even more pretty than I remember." He said mockingly and smiled at Elsa when she turned to him. She looked at him as if she didn't know him but then she finally remembered. "Oh god Jack is it really you ?" She asked in disbelief. "And who else could it be Elsa." He smiled even wider.

"What are you doing in Seattle ? I thought that you moved to Washington ?" She asked. "Yeah well we didn't stay there for too long. About a year or so and then dad decided to open his own business here so hence we moved again." Jack explained. "And how come are you here ?" He asked. "Dad got moved here. We arrived on Saturday morning." She informed him. "That's cool." He stated simply. "Does your cousin still lives in Seattle ?" Elsa asked only to keep the chat going. "You mean Thina ? Yeah she does and knowing her she is probably making a whole in my back with her eyes thinking why am I not making a move on you yet." He giggled and pointed behind him with his thumb at the table that his friend were sitting at.

Elsa looked in that direction and she indeed saw a girl staring a Jack. The others were just glancing occasionally with the exception of the boy who was fixing something. He was fully devoted to his job. "Sorry about her she is still the same as she was back then. I should get back now before she comes here too." He giggled once again. Elsa smiled. "She is not the only one who haven't changed Jack." She stated. Jack laughed nervously and said "See ya later." Before he took off back to his own table.

When he was away from the table Flynn sigh. "Thank god he left or I would have beaten him up." He announced openly. "Flynn." Rachele smacked him on the side. "Rachele don't defend him. Or his friends for that matter. You know what he and some of them did or what reputation do they have." Flynn stared at his girlfriend. "They didn't do anything Flynn they are just normal people like everyone else in this school. And I remind you that you were not a saint or an angel when I first met you." Rachele returned the stare. "But the things that I did are nothing compared to what they did and also the only normal person or without fault in their group is Quillan and you know it. To be honest I am wondering why is he even hanging around with them." Flynn went on. "Flynn Eugene Damon Rider." Rachele used his full name and that always meant trouble. Flynn swallowed hard. "If you will say even a single bad word more about them. **WE ARE OVER !**." She announced. Flynn immediately apologized and returned to quietly eating his lunch. "Don't be surprised, that happens from time to time." Kristoff whispered into Anna's ear.

Jack's Table

"So is it really her ?" Thaina asked excited. "Yep it's her. Elsa the Ice Queen has returned." Jack giggled at his own joke. "So what have you found out ?" Thiana wanted to know it all. "Chill Thina I only talked with fer for a few minutes." He reminded her. "With Flynn there I would normally reckon that you wouldn't get even that." Patrick interjected into their conversation but then immediately returned to eating his lunch. Thiana just rolled her eyes and told him to go on and say whatever he knows anyway.

"She said that she moved here because her dad was moved here for work. She also asked me how come am I'm not in Washington and asked do you still live here." Jack announced flatly. "She really remembers me ? That's a shock. I only met her eye to eye like two or three times when we were kids, when I visited you in Alaska." Thiana reminded herself more than Jack. "Yeah I know you always stayed at our house for only a day or two claiming that Alaska was too cold for you." Jack chuckled at that memory. "Oh just shut up Frosty and eat your lunch." Thiana had enough of her cousins teasing and jokes for the day.

The rest of the lunch break went quietly and was spent on talking for both groups. Elsa and Rechele checked their timetables and it came out that they have 3 classes together in total. Advanced English, Art and History. They also found out that Elsa is in the same advanced biology class as Henry. While Jack continued to tease his cousin and at the end of the break with the help of Quill. The two of them some how managed to get Will out of his trans and got him to go to class.

After School Rechele's House

Elas went to Rechele's house after school to do their homework together. They were now currently done so they sat on her bed and chatted casually.

"Rechele what did Flynn meant when he said that Jack and his friends have done something or have a certain reputation ?" Elas asked the blond. Rechele sigh. "I was hoping that you won't ask." She admit. "But why ?" Elsa wanted to know. "Well Jack is not only your childhood friend but also your first ever crush if I remember correctly." Rachele nudged her on the side and Elsa rolled her eyes. " And I don't want you think bad about him like many people in the school do. Believe me he did nothing to deserve it." Rechele explained. "Rey I have no crush on him now that was then back in Alaska 7 years ago and now is now. And also how should I to know what to think of Jack if you won't tell me the entire story." Elsa stated. "But if you won't tell me I will just asked Flynn, Astrid, Henry or Kristoff I am sure that they know the story." She announced. Elsa knew that this will force her cousin to talk. "No,no." Rechele protested. "In that case I will tell you the story because then at least I will be able to tell you what really happened and not the lies that everyone believes in." She said. "Well then go on." Elsa hurried her.

"So you should know that Jack is the prankster of the school. He likes to joke about different people and pull pranks on them. But he is very responsible about it, he makes sure that no one gets hurt or offended and he always and I mean always apologizes afterwards even if the person is laughing themselves and claim that they are ok with it." Rechele explained but then her face became a bit sad.

"About 8 months ago Jack played an innocent prank on this boy from 12th grade called Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6) Tadashi was laughing at it himself along with the others and kept telling Jack that he has nothing to apologize for. But then two day later he committed suicide." Elsa took a sudden breath in. "I know it was a shock to us all." Rachele stated. "But then people started saying that he did it because of Jack and that prank he pulled on him those two days earlier. He was questioned by the cops and they said that Jack had absolutely nothing to do with it but people still blame him." Rachele explained.

"No I don't believe that. I am sure that Jack did nothing to lead that poor boy to take his own life. I know him too well." Elsa stated. "Thank you." Rechele rested her head on her shoulder. "You are one of the very few in the school that agrees with me on that matter. Even Flynn as you saw and heard today is with everybody else that believes those gossips. To be honest that's the only thing that we ever fight over." She admitted. Elsa side hugged her. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Rachele returned back into sitting position.

"Ok now time for Patrick." She announced. "He's that dark haired guy who was sitting beside Thiana and was wearing shorts and a white hoodie." She said. "He thrain's three different styles of Martial Arts Karate, Kung-Fu and one more but I don't know which one." She admitted. "But he hates unnecessary violence or rather he hates violence at all. To him Martial Arts are just a sport and nothing more." Rechele explained. "About a year ago Patrick was attacked by those three guys on his way home. And the tale says that he apparently had beaten them up so badly that all three landed at the ER in critical, near death state." "I can't believe that." Elsa interrupted Rachele's story. "That's good because the truth is that he only knocked those guys out, called the police and waited with them until they came. But since then people became afraid of him and Jack's group are the only a few of the small number of friends that he has left." Rachele finished.

" That's so sad." Elsa said. "I know Elsa but what can we do. I try my best to get people to realize that Jack and Patrick did nothing wrong but that's ineffective." She said. Both girls dropped their heads. "And what about Thiana, and the other two that were at the table ?" Elsa asked. "You mean William Evans and Quillan Modo." Rechele smiled. "Thiana is considered crazy and sometimes loud and also she is Jack's cousin. The two are like siblings to be honest so obviously she never believed any of that terrible lies that were told about him and stood beside him like a pillar. And that just ignited the hatred towards her even more. For being the crazy cousin of the murderer." Rechele explained and Elsa shook her head. "What is wrong with this school." Elsa asked. "I've been asking myself that for a while now Elsa and I still don't know the answer." Rachele admit. "At least the teachers don't believe any of that shit. Excuse my language." Elsa giggled. Hearing Rachele course was not an everyday thing.

"When it comes to William and Qill. Will was always an outcast who was entirely absorbed by his passions. Robots, SciFi and Technology. He didn't really have any friends and Jack was the only one who ever attempted at being his friend and somehow succeeded. And apparently when Will is not building robots or reprograming computer systems he is a funny,chatty and sensible guy." Rechele giggled. "The only reason why he is hated is because he still chooses to hang around with his friends. While Quill is not hated for anything. He just decided to become friends with them and that's it." She explained. "I personally have a feeling that he might have done it to show others that they are not criminals and weirdos like everyone thinks they are. But in the end I don't know." She admitted. Elsa just leaned her head back on the beds headboard.

"They treat them all like outcasts and criminals even though they don't know the truth or don't want to believe it." Elsa stated more than asked. Racehele just nod her head. "It's like we are all living a century behind." She added. "Oh I so agree." Elsa turned to look at her. "Wanna watch a movie to cheer up before uncle comes to pick you up ?" Rachele asked. "Why not what do you want to watch ?" "How about Ghibli Studio ?" Rachele proposed. "Than can we watch Howl's Moving Castle ?" Elsa asked with a smile. "Course we can." Rachele got up from the bed and went to her dvd shelf to look for the movie while Elsa turned on the T.V and Blueray player.

At Jack's House

"Mom, Dad I'm home." Jack called out entering the house. "Oh Hi Jackie how are you ? How was school today" His mom asked from the kitchen. "I'm all good and you won't believe who I met today." Jack entered the kitchen. His mother Emily was making herself a cup of tea. ( _A.N Jack's mother stays unnamed in the movie so I decided to give her the name of her voice actor Emily Nordwind._ ) "Oh who is it ?" She asked her son curiously. "Elsa Arendelle." Jack announced proudly. "Elsa ? Really ? And what is she doing here ?" Emily asked. "Apparently her dad was moved here for work." Jack stated calmly. "That's fantastic. You two were the best of friends back in Alaska. I still remember how you walked everywhere holding hands. That was so cute." Emily had tears in her eyes at the memory of that. "Mom." Jack said and a blush appear on his face. "Ok I'll stop but have you any contact with her ? He phone number or something ? Cause I would really like to rebuilt my relations with her mother Iduna." His mother asked. "No I only talked with her for a few minutes it was her first day and she was getting to know her cousin's friends." Jack explained. "Ah yes it totally slipped my mind that Arianna and Iduna and sisters whichs maked Rachele Elsa's cousin." His mother stated. "Yeah and where are Felicia and dad ? He is normally home by now ?" Jack asked to change the topic. "Felicia went to a friends house and dad called just before you returned saying that he will be home in about ten minutes because the traffic is pretty bad today." His mom explained. "Aha in that case I will go and take care of my homework now." Jack turned to leave. "Ok I'll call you down when dinner will be ready. "Thanks mom." Was all Jack said and head upstairs.

* * *

Ok everyone that's it for this chapter. I hope that you liked it.

And like always **HAVE A MAD DAY** and See you all soon !


	4. Lift Home ?

Hey everyone here is chapter 3 ! I hope that you will like it.

P.S I don't own Disney or Dream Works if I did I would be filthy rich by now !

* * *

Lift Home ?

It was friday. Elsa and Anna have been attending their new school for a full school week now. Over that time Anna had became best friends with Alice and Anna was to spend the night at her house today while Elsa and Rachele strengthen their sister like relationship even more. Elsa also found out that what Rachele had told her about Jack and his friends was true. She saw how people stare or whisper about them behind their backs. She also had no idea how to approach Jack and talk to him so the week want by at only greeting each other whenever they passed by each other on the corridor or in the cafeteria.

Now Elas was walking home alone since Anna went to Alice's house right after school and Rechele had a date with Flynn later on so she ran home to get ready. She was so in her thought's that she didn't saw a silver BMW pull up to her. "Need a lift home Elsa ?" The question finally snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked to her right and saw Jack through the open car window. "Jack ?" She asked. "Yep." He smiled. "So do you want a lift home ?" He asked again rubbing the back of his head seemingly embarrassed for some reason. Elsa looked at him for a few seconds before saying "That would be nice thank you Jack." She still stood on the path. "No promlemo and now hope on." He smiled at her and Elsa finally took the passenger seat beside him in the car.

"So where exactly do you live ?" Jack asked when she fastened her seatbelt. " Wheeler street 21" She announced. "How cool I live at Avenue West so it's on my way home." He announced happily. "How nice." Elsa smiled and Jack start the engine and drove off. They were quiet for a while until Jack decided to break the silence and asked a question. "Where did Annie ran off to ?" He glanced at Elsa in the overhead mirror. "Oh she's spending the night at Alice's place today." Elsa announced in a monotone voice. "You mean Alice Kingsley ? The Daydreamer ?" He asked to be sure. "Yes they are in the same form class." Elas said. "That's nice I'm sure that they will be as good of friends as we once were Ice Queen." Jack giggled and gently nudged Elsa with his elbow. She giggled. "And who said that we can't be friends anymore ?" She asked finally turning to look at him. Jack sigh. "Elsa I don't…." "I know Jack Rechele told me and I want you to know that I don't believe any of it. I know you well." She placed her hand on his one which was clasped on the gearbox handel. He turn to her for a brief moment with a smile. "Thanks Elsa." He whispered.

The rest of the ride was silent but Jack and Elsa glanced at each other once in awhile in the overhead mirror. Before they knew it Jack was already at Elsa's house. "Here you go." He turned to her with a smile. "Thank you Jack." She ruffled his hair the exact same way she use to when they were kids. "I'm not a kid anymore Elsa." Jack complained. "Sorry I couldn't resist." She admitted with a blush. Jack giggled. "So are you busy this weekend ?" He asked and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm going shopping with Rechele tomorrow and then we are meeting with her and mine family at her house to have a big family dinner. As for Sunday I was planning on some extra study. And why do you ask ?" She looked at him and he avoided her eyes. "I just thought that I could show you around the city or something." He blushed and now it was Elsa's turn to giggle. "That would be nice. Especially since Rechele would only show me the shopping centers and nothing else." She smiled in the exact moment he looked up at her. "Then would Sunday at 14:00 be ok with you ? I could pick you up ?" He asked with a dumb smile. "Yeah that would be great see you then and once again thank you Jack. "No problemo." He smiled and waved at her until she entered her house before he drove off.

* * *

Ok that's it for now and sorry for the long wait I didn't have much access to internet while I was in my home country.

And like always. **HAVE A MAD DAY** and See you all soon !


	5. Tour Around Town

Jeez it has been way to long since I have updated and I an extremely sorry for that. I will try my best to update at least a few chapter over the summer. Once again sorry for the long wait.

* * *

Tour Around Town

Just as they agreed on Friday Jack showed up at Elsas house to pick her up. He arrived even a few min early as he knew Elsa well enough to be aware of her habit of showing up and preparing for everything early.

He parked his car at the side walk and was currently standing at her door. He took a deep breath and knocked. Elsas mother Iduna was the one to answer the door.

"Oh my goodness Jack is it really you ?" Idune asked surprised. Jack just nod in response.

Idune took a step forward and took a good look at the teen from head to toe.

"Jack look at you. How much have you grown and I bet you must be shaving by now." She looked at him before embracing him in a hug. This surprised him a bit so he didn't return it.

"Mom can you please leave him be. You are scaring him." Elsa requested of her mother as the came down the stairs.

"Isn't scaring off your boyfriend your fathers job ?" Idune turned to her daughter.

"Mom." Elsa said embarrassed.

"Though you have nothing to worry about. Your father had always liked Jack." She winked at the teen standing at the door.

"Mom I beg of you." Elsa dropped her head down.

"Ok I'll stop." She walked up to Elsa and kissed her on the top of the head and Elsa looked up at her with a smile.

"Jack." She turned back to him.

"I hope that you will take care of my daughter like you always did when you were kids. I am sure that you know it yourself she may put on the ice queen mask but she likes to be taken care of once in a while." She smiled at him.

"O-Of course miss Arendelle." Jack assured her.

"Jack you can call my aunty like you always did when you were a kid. Or you can start calling me mom if you wish." Both Jack and Elsa blushed at that statement.

"Mom !" Elsa shouted.

"Ok. I will leave you two be now." Idune smiled and left for the kitchen.

For a solid minute or two neither Jack or Elsa said anything. They also both refused to look up at one another. Finally Jack broke the silence.

"So I see that your mom hasn't changed did she ?" He finally looked up.

"No she didn't." Elsa looked up and their eyes met just for a brief second before they both dropped their heads back down.

"So are you ready to go or do you need more time ?" He asked.

"And have I ever not been ready on time ?" She asked mockingly which caused them both to laugh and finally relax.

"Yeah you are right. I don't recall a day when the great Ice Queen Elsa was not ready in time." Jack giggled to himself.

"Stop calling me that will you. You goofs." She ruffled his hair. She recalled that he is and to be honest never really was a big fan of her doing so.

"I think I told you that I'm not a child anymore." He reminded her.

"I know that was pay pack for the Ice Queen." They both laughed again and left for his car.

Time Skip.

Jack parked his car at a secured carpark that was pretty much in the centre of the town. He took his ticket form the guard and they started their tour.

"So is there any specific place you would like to start with ?" Jack asked as they made their way towards the main street.

"Well Rachel only took me shopping and so the local mall was the only place I got to see." She explained.

"I would love to find out where the library is." She quickly add. Jack sigh.

"Figures. You always loved books more than you loved me." He said with a fake sad face.

"Oh come on Jack you are so much more fun than books are." She ruffled his hair to annoy him but this time he didn't mid it in the slightest.

"Can I get that in writing." He smiled at her.

"Don't even dream about it." They both giggled.

The both of them may be to embarrassed to admit to it but they missed each other. They were the best of friends since they were only a few months old as their mothers were also the best of friends since middle school. They pretty much grew up together. Heck their mothers even bathed them together.

That's why when Jack found out that he will be moving from Alaska to Washington he felt as if someone pierced his heart. He could not even think about living Elsa and when little Elsa found out that her best friend and childhood crush will be living her forever she burst out into tears and became a shadow of herself for a week after he left.

For the last few days that they had left before Jacks moving they were inseparable. They spent every day and at one another house since it was summer time they also had sleepovers every night. They also slept in the same bed and every night before falling asleep they promised each other that despite the distance they would still be the best of friends till the end of the world.

Sadly that promise was broken and after about a year of phone calling and exchanging letter with each other their contact stopped. No one was at fault. It was just life. Lack of time. Changing phone numbers ect. But now the two of them have met again by surprise, faith or chance only god knows. The question is what will they do about that fact ?

At The Library

"This is it." Jack said motioning at the big building they were standing before.

Seattle Public Library or SPL for short was an odd shape building which contained many windows. One could say that it was nearly entirely made out of them. But thanks to it the library was always very well lit.

"It's looks magnificent." Elsa was amazed.

"So do you Elsa." Jack murmured to himself.

"Sorry want what did you say ?" Elsa heard him.

"Oh noting." Jack rose his hand up a bit in defence and smiled at her awkwardly.

"Should we go in ?" He asked quickly.

Elsa just nod with a smile.

Time Skip

"I should have figured that you would have all the essential documents to get a library card with you." Jack shook his head looking at Elsa who was carrying an entire bag of books. She just smiled ta him.

Jack sigh before saying. "At least give me that bag. We will drop it of back at my car. I won't allow you to carry them for the next few hours." He took the bag from her and they head back to the car park.

"I don't know about you but I feel like grabbing a bite are you up for one as well ?" Jack asked looking up from his watch.

"That sounds nice." She admitted and Jack smiled at her.

"Any particular place you want to eat ?" He asked.

"Somewhere local that is not. , KFC, Pizza Hut, Burger King or Subway." She stated. Jack giggled at her statement.

"I see that you are still not a big fan of fast food than are you ?" He giggled again.

"It's not only that I would just like to find out a nice place to hang out at that serves good food." She explained.

"In that case I know just the place follow me." He took her hand in his own just like he use to do all the time when they were kids and lead the way.

A few minutes later they were standing outside a small family restaurant called Remy's.

"Oh it looks cosy inside." Elsa stated looking in through the window.

"Oh it is but the food is even better. The owner and the head chief is a genius. He can cook anything and everything and it's just delicious." Jack looked at her with a smile.

Elsa return the smiled and they entered the restaurant.

"Oh hey there Jacki it has been a while how are you ?" A plump ginger guy in his early 30 came up to them and fist bumped Jack.

"Hey there Em how are you." Jack greeted him back.

"I am great as you can see." The man patted his round belly and laughed.

"And who is this lovely Lady by your side Jakci." Emile asked looking at Elas.

"Oh yes. Emile this is Elsa my childhood friend she moved to Seattle recently. Elsa this is Emile but most people call him Em he's the owners brother the restaurants manager." Jack introduce the two to each other.

"It's nice to meet you Sir." Elsa too her hand out.

"The pleasures all mine." Emile took her hand, bent down and kissed it. Elsa blushed a bit.

"So are you two a couple ?" He asked with a smiled as soon as he was standing straight again.

Both Jack and Elsa blushed.

"No we are just good friends." Jack stated.

"I see." Emile nod his head and smiled as is he wanted to say. _"That won't be the case too long."_

"Ok than come on kids sit down and I'll go tell Remy that you are here. He wouldn't forgive me if he found out that you visited us and I didn't inform him." He showed them their table and left with a smile.

"He seems like a really good person." Elsa said.

"Oh is a great chap believe me and Remy is the same. A bit more serious but as kind and funny as Emile." Jack explained.

"Also you seem to be good friends ?" Elsa looked at Jack questioningly.

"Oh yeah we always have family dinners here once a month and I come here often with my pack. It's our favourite place to hang out." Jack smiled.

Elsa wanted to say something but was interrupted by a tall black haired man with a faint moustache who approached their table.

"Hello Jack how are you." He greeted him.

"Hey there Remy how are things." Jack return the greeting.

"Oh just great but now you tell me who is this beautiful young lade that Em told me about." He smiled at Elsa.

"Remy this is Elsa my childhood friend. She moved here only recently." Jack explained.

"It's nice to meet you Sir." Elsa stood up and took her hand out.

Just like his brother before Remy kissed it.

"It's lovely to meet you. I hope that this big idiot has been treating you right ?" Remy asked. Elsa giggled at the question.

"Hey !" Jack protested.

"Don't worry Sir I have known his nearly all of my life. I know all of his weaknesses so he wouldn't dare."

Remy laughed at that statement.

"Now I know that you two are a great match." Remy said with a smiled and the two teens blushed.

"Remy we…" Jack was about to say but was cut short by Remy.

"I know you are not a couple but I am just saying that according to me you would be a great one." Remy straightened his previous statement.

"Also since it's your first time here Miss Elsa and you have the misfortune of spending the day with him." Remy pointed at Jack whit his thumb and Jack just sigh in response.

"The both of you are ordering on the house and I am not taking no for an answer. Is that clear ?" Remy looked back and forth between the two of them.

Elsa was going to protest but Jack was quicker and just thanked the man before he left.

"Before you say anything Elsa. This gut really won't take no for an answer. In the best case scenario he would just say something the likes of "My castle my rules." And leave." Jack explained.

"And in the worst case scenario ?" Elsa was curious.

"Not sure although I did hear that he threw someone out and banned them from entering the restaurant ever again. Although I am not a hundred percent sure it is truth or why did he do so if it is." Jack explained. Elsa just nod.

"So is there any dish that you particularly like ?" Elsa opened the menu.

'Well, I usually order a small bowl of the shrimp coup as a starter. Coq au Vin for the main and Chocolate mousse for dessert." Jack stated.

"Sounds nice." Elsa agreed.

"I think I will also have the shrimp soup for a starter. But for the main dish I will take Blanquette de Veau and as for dessert I will get the classical Crème Brulee."

Jack nod and called out to Em that they have chosen their order. He was by their side in a flash took their order and as about their drinks. Jack asked for grape soda while Elsa for water. Em noted it all down and asked them to wait. Shortly he was back out with their food.

After Lunch/Dinner (Whatever you want to call it.)

"Wow the food was so good. I understand why would that be your favourite place to eat." Elsa was grateful that Jack showed her the place.

They were on their way back to Jacks car and were holding hands though they were unaware of it.

"Told you." Was all Jack said and Elsa giggled.

They talked about many different things on the way to the car and on the ride home and before they even noticed Jack had parked the car on front of Elsas house.

She turned to him.

"Jack today was great I really can't thank you enough." She said.

"Ah don't mention it." Jack smiled and she giggled.

"Anyway thank you." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek which caused him to blush and freeze for a few seconds.

"Really it was not a problem. It was nice to spend some time with you again." He said avoiding her eyes.

"True I missed you a lot." She admit.

"So did I. I felt as if a part of me was missing and to be honest I still did till now. Since I saw you that day in school and found out that you are back. I felt so damn happy." He admitted and looked her in the eyes.

"It was the same for me." She smiled.

Then she saw Anna opening and standing at the door and she knew it was her que to get back inside before her sister will run up to the car. Really that girl was like a master thief. If she could not get in through the door she would do so through the window or even the chimney.

"I better go before she comes here." Elsa giggled.

"No worries. Tell her I said hey and also wish your parents good night from me." Jack smiled.

"I will don't worry. See you tomorrow at school" She kissed his cheek for the second time that evening and quickly left exit the car."

Jack was once again freeze for a few seconds and when he looked back after her saying "See you." He only saw the door closing behind her. So he start the engine and drove off.

* * *

Ok that's it for today I hope that you liked it. Also that is the new writing formant that I am using as of lately. It's easier to read and follow so I hope that you won't mind.

Also in case some of you are wondering Remy and Emile are indeed from Ratatouille.

Once again sorry for the long wait. Like always HAVE A MAD DAY and See you all soon.


End file.
